Soul of an Angel
by Sultry Angel
Summary: He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her like the sun, even without looking. Short story/ OOC/AU, in which Constance is Violet's mother.
1. Prologue:A Restless Soul

**A/N** - I just wanted to do something sweet,so thanks if you read on! - Angel.

* * *

**********Disclaimer: I do not own AHS or the characters . But I do own this fanfic, so no touchies or I will murder you! **

**~ Prologue~**

Violet woke up all covered in cold sweat.

Ever since her father died, she has had the same recurrent dream. A nightmare.

She was trying to run from something in the dark but no matter how hard she was runnig for her life, the "thing" was always faster than her and managed to clasp its nails around her neck and that was when she woke up every time.

The girl walked over to the bathroom vanity with shaky steps and opened a bottle of pills to swallow one.

Lately nothing helped her sleep or lose those dreams. Dreams or visions, she couldn't tell which was which anymore.

Violet turned on the brass faucet and let the cold water fall onto her hands, then she sprinkled her face to wash out the temperature from her cheeks. She looked herself in the mirror. The dark circles decorating her hazel orbs were threatening to spread further more if she continued not to sleep properly.

She sighed and went back to bed slowly, pulling the cover over her thin body.

As the first rays of sun hit her pillow, Violet had already decided what should be done. She raised from the bed and brushed her long brown hair. Then she put one of her favorite floral dresses and a grey cardigan on top.

"Vi, sweetie, good morning!", Constance smiled at her daughter but the smiled curved down as she saw Violet headed for the door, "No! At least have your breakfast first...''

Violet turned around to face Constance. The sight of baked eggs made her stomach churn.

"I can't, today is the day," She replied almost above a whisper.

"But you really don't have to do th-"

"But, I have to, mom. I haven't seen him. I don't know if he's even alive. I left him in that looney bin without ever visiting."

"It was for the best, Vi. Why you have to ruin this now? We were starting to forget him, you are OK and.."

"OK, mom?", Violet yelled back at Constance, "I killed my own father and my own boyfriend took the blame, I was never OK and you know it! Tate gave up on his life for me, at least I have to go and see how he's holding up! Why wouldn't you let me do that for six months? I doubt he would want to ever speak to me again since I have abandoned him."

The tears spilled hot down her cheeks and she wiped them away angrily.

She finally walked through the front door. Deep down inside her she was preparing for the battle she will have to lead with Tate before she could get to him again.


	2. Go To Hell, For Heaven's Sake

**_Warning: Self harm._**

**Before I ever met you, ****I never knew I could be broken in so many ways.**

I turned off the engine of my car but I was in no hurry to step out.

I have made my way to the mental institution twenty minutes prior the actual visitation hour.

I just stood there observing the tall brick walls of the building.

The poor souls trapped in here spent their days locked in between these walls for the entire day and they get only half an hour to get in touch with the outside world? Poor them. And it could have been poor me, if it wasn't for him_.Tate._

My feet crushed the autumn leaves beneath me as I walked towards the entrance. Walking into the clinic, I had become more and more nervous. My palms were sweating and sticky and I dried them into my floral dress as I approached the ward where Tate was.

They took my fingerprints and asked me some questions. Then I sat down and awaited for my name to be called out.

"Violet Langdon", A guard in uniform nodded toward me and ushered me into the visitation room.

It consisted of two huge windows, two chairs and a table. This place looked as dead as my life at the moment.

Tate was sat in one of the chairs in his hospital garments and I slowly approached to sit down opposite of him. He looked a few pounds lighter and also weary, but he still was the best looking boy I have laid my eyes on with these blond curls and beautiful dark brown -to- almost -black eyes.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, his eyes never looked up at me. His gaze fixated down on his hands placed at the table, fingers intertwined like he was holding himself together, not wanting to fall apart.

Tate just continued staring down and I noticed the knuckles of his hands became white from the force they were being squeezed.

Exactly this kind of coldness from my own boyfriend, I have deserved.I didn't have the right to complain about it.

But I was doing this conversation even if he didn't respond. I had no choice.

Otherwise, I could never sleep for the rest of my life again.

I meant to say so much to him. Phrases like "Tate, I'm sorry," "My mother won't let me visit you," "I didn't want to leave you in that hell hole," flooded my brain ever since the morning.

Instead, the only thing I let out while looking at his turned-away face was, "Tate..How have you been?"

During the few moments in which silence lurked between us, I felt so alone with him. But decided to continue in my attempts to reach him anyways. God, this place really looked awful!, "How do you manage around here?"

Again, his only response was silence.

I sat in desperation for a few more minutes and then I grabbed my bag, intended to finally leave, when his next words nailed my ass back to the chair.

"What do you want, angel b-...Violet?", He said succinctly and the darkest eyes I remembered were mercilessly stuck on me now.

**"Angel baby".** That was what Tate was about to say, that was my nickname. He had always called me that, before we even started dating. Ever since I met him at his father's house after one of my first sessions.

* * *

**_"What do you want, Violet?"_**

God, I wish he just said he hated me instead.

Anything but that five words, that sounded so.. impersonal.

As if he had never known me, never loved me.

* * *

" I'm so sorry, Tate..I love you and it pains me to see you like this..", I finally got the courage to mumble.

That was the last thing I wanted to do, but then I started to cry. Wet, hot tears streaming down my cheeks like crazy. But it was exactly that which made him go mad. Tate's expression got even colder.

"You sorry?! Violet..You DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, WHAT PAIN IS!", Tate leaned in closer to me spitting the words. His eyes were piercing and he continued as I broke down in front of him, "Love is to go to hell for the sake of what you thought was an angel and turned out to be the devil. Violet, I never cared about your condition. I have known many of my father's patients with your diagnosis and they eventually got better. But you... you are just cold. All I knew was that I loved you and you loved me. But in the end it wasn't really so..Was it, Violet?", He retorted to himself, raising a brow, "Ah..Pain...YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT PAIN IS?"

Tate whisper-yelled at me and clutched my arms across the table with his hands. He was still so it was his words that were crushing me more than his hands. I had refused to look at him while he spoke them.

I didn't want to know what pain was because I was already feeling it. I shook my head negatively and resistantly to his words, but he kept on talking.

The security guard, who stood in front of the door the whole time, now made one leap and was next to us, "Hey, let go of her!"

"...PAIN, Violet, WAS to realize that the only person I had ever loved was so emotionally cripled that when I gave up my life for HER, SHE didn't even return my phone calls and responded none of my letters! YOU HAVE NEVER VISITED ME, NOT ONE FUCKING TIME FOR THE PAST SIX MONTHS, EVER SINCE THE MURDER, VIOLET!"

"Phone calls...letters..Tate what are you talking about?", I manage to mutter with trembling lips and stared my eyes at him clueless.

He let go off me because the guard was now reaching for his electric baton.

Tate gave me one last dirty look before he turned his back on me, "GO TO HELL, VIOLET!"

* * *

I opened the door to my house and dropped my bag on the floor. Crying I ran for the stairs and inside the upper bathroom. I opened my vanity, took out the blades and started cutting until the loss of blood caused me to faint on the floor.

A moment later I was abruptly pulled back to my senses, being cradled inside my mother's arms. Constance was splashing cold water onto my face and was placing bandages over my multiple bleeding wounds.

"Please, mom let me.. die!", I whimpered because I felt the pain from Tate's rejection coming back, "I'M SO SICK, TATE WAS RIGHT! I don't wanna live, mom...He doesn't want me anymore...Tate doesn't want me..."

My body shook uncontrollably in her embrace as I was rocking me back and forth.

"Oh, my poor soul..", My mother reached for her phone inside her pocket, "I'm calling Dr. Harmon."

"Tate's father? No, mom,please don't do ..that.", I managed to spill the words before I got lost into the darkness again.

**A/N- Dedicated to awkward-iero-gurl .**

**Thank you for reviewing my prologue! :)**

**Credits for the song lyrics to BANKS.**


	3. Guilt-ridden

**"He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her like the sun, even without looking."- 'Anna Karenina'**

I fluttered my eyes open and felt the excruciating pain from the fluorescent ligthing that came from the ceiling above my head. I examined the unfamiliar surroundings of a bright hospital room with my squinted eyes. I tried to swallow down, but I started coughing instead, because my throat felt too sore for it.

"That's from the inserting of the tube down your throat, you know! You had a seizure and you needed ventilatory asisstance...Here, drink this!", I snapped my head into the direction from where this sudden but soothing voice came.

A chubby, middle-aged nurse handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you! Intubation?", I whispered and took the glass from her.I gulped it down thirstily. I didn't remember suffocating, my eyes were wide with shock from hearing that.

"Intubation, dear, yes! You have taken a certain handful of sleeping pills and you had a seizure and lost consciousness. Also, according to your mother you were cutting your arms before the pills took effect when she found you and called the ambulance! I'm gonna go now, tell me if you need anything else, OK? She is waiting outside with your psychiatrist, Dr. Hermione, or something", The woman said with a sad expression and I could see the pity in her eyes. I could have laughed at that name lapsus. I was a real Harry Potter fan, but she obviously didn't have a clue who Hermione Granger was so I just pursed my lips and tried to remain serious.

Then the events of the last twenty-four hours slowly started coming back to me. I touched my bandaged forearms, they still hurt a little bit. But I honestly didn't remember taking those pills. I shuddered with that thought .

It was weird to hear from a complete stranger you have almost commited a suicide.

"Well, I see somebody's getting better, can we have a seat?", Constance smiled as she approached from the door to the bed where I laid.

"Do I have a choice?", I retorted and frowned at the sight of her.

"Now, watch that manners of yours, you are not that grown up to avoid the old slapping!", Constance whipped her blonde hair to the back and lit a cigarette.

"Mom, what are you doing? You don't smoke into a hospital!", I yelled totally annoyed with her conceit behavior and the liberty that came from it, "And you brought my therapist with you? Wow thanks, mom, I really want the whole world to know I'm not right in the head!", My eyes were welling up with tears again because I felt helpless. I always did in her presence.

"Hello, Violet."

And then I noticed Dr. Harmon standing beside my mom in casual attire of jeans and a black sweater.

Ben approached and sat down by the side on my hospital bed, " Your mom called in to inform me of your breakdown, feeling any better?"

His penetrating blue eyes prompt me to tell the truth.

"Oh, wow let me see, Ben! I have killed my father and don't even remember how that happened. I also don't remember trying to kill myself with sleeping pills last night. I'm dying on the inside from the guilt that weighs on me ever since Tate was stuck in that hell hole. On top of that, he has sent me to hell when I finally went to visit ! I'M NOT FEELING EVEN CLOSE TO GETTING BETTER!", I snapped at him and started crying.I was so sick of everybody asking me that question when they didn't even care about was the answer was!

"Shhh, calm down now. Yes, I told me all about your visit, "Ben takes a deep breath and turns away his eyes from me, "I will never forgive him that he has sacrificed himself for you, you know. I'm only here because I wished that with your help I can convince him to give up defending you and tell the truth to the cops!"

"Well, Ben good luck with that because your son doesn't want to see me, ever again! So I guess you're on your own. After all you are the shrink, you should know how to be convincing", I sobbed while he just stared at me silently.

"Well, you got me!," Ben Harmon finally replied, throwing up his hands in the air defensively, " I have tried doing that but although Tate hates you for not visiting him for so long, he doesn't want to turn you in, Violet. This boy of mine is obviously truely, madly, deeply in love with your sociopathic daughter,Constance!", Ben trurned to my mom and stood up from the bed, "I have to go now, I have an appointment with a patient. Call me whenever Violet feels better for a session and to take her pills prescription, " He nodded his head at me before leaving the room.

"Sure will do, Dr. Harmon," Constance replied and threw the cigarette butt to the floor smashing it with her heel there.

She then threw a pile of clothes to me,"Raise up your ass from the bed, Violet. They are letting you go from the hospital. And you need to do something for me."

I sighed and took the clothes slowly starting dressing up. A pair of blue jeans and a white knitted sweather.

"What is it now, mom?", I rolled my eyes too much annoyed from her blabbering.

I knew something was brewing up inside her brain by the way she watched me like I was some kind of a bug. But I wasn't really prepared for what was about to follow.

"You are meeting your sweet boyfriend this afternoon."

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

I sat on the stupid chair waiting Violet to be called in for the visit.

I really was surprised to hear that. I thought after our last conversation she was never coming back but I just had to do it. After all she has caused me too much pain.

But I couldn't decline her visit. I really wanted to see Violet's face for one last time and to hear what was so important to make her come after I had rejected her.

In a few moments they let her in and she took her place opposite of me.

Violet seemed tired and pale, with black circles under her eyes. And yet she was beautiful. She was still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with her chest-long dark blond hair and caramel eyes. She will always be. The love of my life. My angel baby.

Violet looked more nervous than the last time which was only natural. After all I have sent her to hell.

"Tate," She finally started with her timid voice.

I just stared at Violet until it hurt my eyes. She was like the sun. Her beautiful face could burn your eyes and yet I didn't want to turn away.

"I know you told me you didn't want to see me and I understand that. You have all the reasons in the world to be angry with me. But I just had to come and tell you this before you found out from someone else."

This was nerve-recking. Violet's voice sounded sad and alarming. I wished for her to say what was the reason for her unexpected visit already. I shifted uneasily in my chair. But I didn't want her to know that.

I didn't want Violet to know how much I still really cared about her. I was not going to let her hurt me again.

"You really are very conceited, you know that?", I mocked her and narrowed my eyes as I spoke, "Why on earth would I care about what you have to say to me?', I snickered at her ironically.

"Tate, I'm getting married."

Before I knew what I was doing, my fist was hitting the window pane of the clinic's visitation room. Blood and glass shards mixed and fall to the floor. The security guards jumped in and handcuffed my bleeding hands.

"Miss.. I really think you should leave now," The guard turned to Violet with an apologizing look.

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED? WHAT ON EARTH..VIOLET, LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU ARE SEVENTEEN, YOU ARE NOT BEING RATIONAL, WHY DO YOU NEED TO GET MARRIED?!", I spat angrily at her, ignoring the guard and the pain in my severely bruised hand.

I have finally taken down my mask of indifference in front of Violet. The very thought of somebody else laying his hands on my angel was so enfuriating, I felt like hell has broken loose into my head.

She started crying and I couldn't believe the words coming out of the lips I used to love kissing so much, "But I need to, Tate! My mom says mortage ain't going to pay its self and we may lose the house. The money she makes from the dog care barely cover the electrical bills and provide food on our table. Also she says all of this is my fault, because of me murdering my dad, Larry. My treatment is also very expensive. I think she is right. She has made a deal with the son of this banker she knows. His name is Travis, his father is very rich. She says I should be thankful of somebody even wanting to start a family with a psycho like me. I'm so sorry, Tate!', Violet whimpered and ran outside the room.

Dumbfounded, I looked after her until she has disappeared. I felt my lips getting wet and I realized I was crying for the first time in six months.


	4. Birds And Angels

**A Year Ago**

I stood under her window with a bouquet of violets in my hand.

I used my other hand to throw a few pebbles into her window pane to signal I was here. I didn't want her mother to know I was wooing her or anything. Constance was literally giving me the creeps.

What a cliche I was with these flowers. I was nervous as fuck.

What if she didn't show up? Did I look good with my graphic T-shirt and faded jeans? What if she told me to go away when she saw me?

Violet finally showed on the window and gave me that huge, sweet smile of hers.

One look at her was all it took and I knew I would never want to be with anybody else.

* * *

The first time I saw her was at Westfield High and she carried a bunch of bird books.

The girl I saw was an odd one out but nevertheless attractive. In every way I could think of. She was pretty and smart, light radiated all around her.

An unearthly chill fell upon the room as she entered, as if time stood itself and did not want to continue in the presence of such luminous creature.

I just stared at her passing me by, I was mute and paralyzed.

Violet was beautiful in so many ways, she seemed like an ethereal creature.

Her silky dark-blond hair fell to her shoulders, porcelain skin, big hazel eyes. She was an extraordinary beauty in the sea of sassy blonde schoolgirls with tanned bodies and designer clothes.

Violet was like a little flower lost in her combo boots, dresses and cardigans. And the hats.

I loved her grunge looks. Nirvana was my favorite band.

I stared at her like an idiot. I think I fell in love with her immediately.I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Then I found out that Violet and her family lived in close proximity to us, in fact they had moved recently to the same neighborhood. I also realized that she was ill, when she started visits with my father every week. That made me feel sad at first, I did not want to believe it. Was that the reason why she was so shy toward me?

But I just couldn't give her up, she had captured my thoughts.

One day, I found myself waiting for her after her session with my dad.

The houses on this street and in this part of the city were huge, LA Victorian style. Our was no exception. My father was a psychiatrist and had a huge library filled with books, one could get lost amongst the shelves.

"Violet", I whispered right when I saw her coming out of my father's office and grabbed her by the hand to take her inside my father's library.

Her eyes looked at me in surprise, but she didn't pull away, "What?" She followed me while I held her hand.

* * *

We hid between two large bookshelves, I wanted to be alone with this precious flower.

She continued staring at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. And I stared back.

"Violet, I'm Tate, you probably saw me at school," I finally said and smiled.

She nodded and smiled back, "I know, I've noticed you"

That made me feel so excited.

She noticed me?

"Really?", I asked like the fool I felt I was every time she gave me that doe-eyed glances.

Violet looked shyly into the ground, and then back at me.

"I did, you are very attractive!",She whispered looking at me and I felt the air became so thick in the quiet library.

I swallowed and continued, "I think you're pretty, too," I said and couldn't help but take a strand of her silken long hair between my fingers, "Do you think I could take you out ,like on a date? Would you like that?"

Violet smiled a bit more.

"Yes, I would and you should do that," She whispered and I felt so accelerated with her words.

"Do you like books about birds,Violet? I saw you reading the other day during lunch break. I could lend you some books from my father's library, if you like", I didn't know what else to say that very moment.

"Yes, I do, very much", She smiled at me.

"I like birds, too".

My dark eyes fell on her . She slowly tiptoed and grabbed my nape pulling me down into a kiss.

I opened my mouth and kissed her lips snaking my arms around her waist.

A mini-explosion started in my brain when she continued kissing me and I reciprocated with the same movements everytime she deepened the kiss.

After a few moments we separated panting and I tried to catch my breath. She was so delicious too.

"Pick me up tomorrow at 5 p.m., but use the window... My mother doesn't aprove me dating!"

I watched her as she walked away headed for the door.

My body still felt the shock from our kiss, " I will be there, angel baby."

Violet turned around and I saw her cheeks flushed, "Why did you call me that?"

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Because you look like an angel and you're going to be my baby!", I replied still gasping from our kiss.

Violet smiled again and walked out the door quietly.


	5. Date

_**A Year Ago**_

I wanted her to feel special. I had plans where to take her.

The moment I saw her sneak out of her house my jaw dropped. She looked perfect.

She had a pretty long black strap dress on and combo boots.

A black painted rose was stuck in her beautifully curled hair.

"Wow.. Violet, you're pretty! This is for you!", I handed her the violets and suddenly felt so stupid. There could never be a flower as beautiful as Violet herself.

" Thank you, Tate," She smiled at me, as I stood in front of her struck.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shyly and the sleeve of her grey cardigan lifted exposing horrible things.

"No!," I yelled grabbing her arm.

"What?", She looked at me startled, her huge hazel eyes widened a tad bit more than usual.

"You've been cutting yourself?!", I brought her forearm to my mouth and kissed the violated places on it a few times. Just a couple of pecks, but she tasted good.

I heard her gasp.

"There," I let her arm go and took her tiny hand with mine, "That should show you just the way I want you to be treated. By everybody, including yourself, that is. Promise me not to cut yourself again!"

She lowered her gaze, " I ..I won't. I promise."

"Good. Now, let's go!", I lead her by the hand to my car.

She followed me holding the violets in her other hand.

"But.. where are you taking me?"

" To the beach."

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were there. I turned off the engine and let her out of the car.

We walked beside each other silently, I was still holding her hand. It was weird but we didn't even truely talk yet and I already felt like not letting her go.

We picked up a spot on the beach and I sat down on the blanket, embracing her because she was shivering with the coldness of the night air.

We stared a few moments gazing into the endless vast expanding to no end and listened to the crashes of the ocean.

"This is my favorite place, " I started timidly, "I used to come here when my mom and dad had fights and all went wrong. When they split up because my dad cheated on her, I spent the whole night here, thinking. When my mom packed her bags and just left us, I felt the world closed in. But the ocean saved me."

She didn't say anything. Just listened. And I was loving exactly that. The feel of her presence. Not her words, giggles or endless flirting. I loved being with**_ her. _**

"Do you wanna tell me why did you cut yourself, Violet?", I took a grip of her wrist and explored the scars waiting for her answer.

And she finally spoke.

"Four days ago, at school I had a fight with a real mean bitch when she saw me smoking a cigarette. I ran away but cut myself after."

I felt her body tensed as she said that so I hugged her more as to protect her from the memory she had for it. She felt so tiny and fragile inside my embrace, she was tempting me in a weird, innocent manner. I leaned in and kissed the soft side of her neck under her ear.

And god, did that feel great!

"Tate?"

_Did I mess up?_

"I should probably go, my mom dozed off drunk on the couch as usual , but if she woke up and found me gone bad things will happen."

I sighed deeply disappointed, but she was right.

"Come on, let me take you home then."

I lend her my hand to get up and we slowly went back to the car.

* * *

I drove her back to her house and I escorted her to the front door. Her house seemed quiet and dark.

"See, you got nothing to worry about. Your mom hasn't even been awake since you left!"

"Yes, lucky me, " She turned around to face me and gave me a huge heart-melting smile. I smiled back.

God, beautiful and pretty were not even words to render her! She was celestial!

I didn't mean to scare her off but I just had to lean down and kiss her soft, red expectant lips.

"Good night, angel baby, " I whispered against her lips but she grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Tate, do you want to come up to my room?"

I followed her inside the dark house and up the stairs to where she was taking me, holding my hand as that beautiful smile thrived again upon her face.


	6. Don't Cry - Part 1

_**And please remember, that I never lied.**_

* * *

_**Psychiatric hospital Los Angeles, CA, **__**Present Day**_

I was laying on the bed in my room smoking a cigarette, thinking about her. My angel baby getting married. Tomorrow.

Today I'm seeing her for the last time before she becomes somebody else's wife. I hated that. I really wished I could have stayed indifferent, but I couldn't. It burnt every cell inside me.

I let the smoke escape my lungs but that caused me coughing harshly. Probably the fakest illegal tobacco I have ever savored. But what to expect in this goddamn place.

I didn't know why Violet was seeing me again. Maybe she wanted to give herself some closure. I wanted that, too.

We both needed a closure before we could continue with our separate lives. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her, at least one more time.

I leapt from the bed and put out the cigarette butt.

I went to take a shower and quickly after that I got dressed in my blue jeans and my favorite pitch-black long-sleeved sweater.

This was it. I was ready to meet her.

* * *

I was waiting for him to show up in the room for visitations, but he was late. I was afraid that he has changed his mind and he wouldn't show up.

The last time I visited Tate and informed him I was getting married, his eyes were full of so much hate.

My mother was seriously mad at me for going to see him again, but he was my boyfriend and he will always be.

Tate. My first kiss, my first love. My first everything.

I hated my condition, but I was glad I was sick because that's how I met him.

How was that Tate could right every wrong in me?

I guess I was blessed with his love from God to make it up to me for my sick mind.

Constance and I had a serious fight this morning, ending with me flying out the front door. And I wished I would never come back.

But where would I go?

I also wished life was like the movies where Tate would escape the hospital and I and him will flee to some place where it would be just the two of us. Laughing and loving each other. Happily ever after.

And life was not a movie.

Life was sick, and I was even sicker. The only good thing in my life was him.

Yet, my only options were Constance with her unwanted, but reasonable marriage arrangements, or prison/the loony bin.

And I would have gone there but then again. He wouldn't let me. Tate saved me in so many ways.

Leaving him him like that, was tearing me apart. Even if he said he didn't want me to, I needed to see him once more.

"Miss? He's waiting for you," The guard nodded at me.

Lost in my thoughts I haven't heard him approach me.

I nodded back and followed him behind.

A few moments later my eyes found him and my mouth opened ajar.

That was my Tate, the boy I had my first kiss with, has come back. Not only was he dressed in jeans and his favorite sweater, the usual grey two - piece hospital attire was gone.

But his dark eyes were staring at me lovingly again.

As I approached him, he took me by the hand like the very first time , and whispered, not severing ours eyes, "Come on, angel baby."

"But Tate, where are we going?", I searched his face and was taken aback by the mix of emotions in his expression.

Anger, sadness, rage. But mostly love was trapped inside his gaze.

"I want us to spend one last night together!"

* * *

**_! :) _**

**_A/N - Sorry for the short chapter, I just have to end it here to create some commotion!_**

**_ That and also that it was a tad bit overdue and I need to apologize to this one girl who has favorited it already, yay, I'm so happy! :) She knows who she is. But the second part is coming soon, too! :) _**


	7. Don't Cry - Part 2

They walked palm in palm into some unknown direction, without saying a word.

Violet wanted to tell him so much but it would have spoiled this, them, the perfect moment when they were Tate and Violet again, so in love with each other like the first time. They reached to a small motel in the suburbs and checked in. Tate pulled out a music deck out of his pocket and put a song on in the playlist.

She looked nervously around the room holding her small black leather handbag, her eyes settled on his back.

In the jeans and sweater, Tate looked so perfect, a vivid reminder of their first date.

He turned around and came closer taking her hands with his.

"Oh my God! Guns N' Roses! It was our...", Violet sighed.

"First time song, yes.", Tate finished and pressed her inside his arms for a slow dance.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers started to fiddle with the curls that fell on his nape as he held her by the waist dancing to the song.

_Talk to me softly there's_

_something in your eyes_

His eyes were down on her and hers fixated upon Tate's pensive face. The song brought about their memories stinging both of their eyes.

_I know how you feel inside I've been there before.._

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave the sanatorium, Tate."

"We aren't, only those of us who behave are and I have an electronic tagging device.," Tate pointed at the brace upon his ankle.

She was so sad she was never going to wake up next to him anymore, she wanted him to know that.

"Tate, I.."

"Ssshhh," He pressed a finger against her lips.

_Something is changing inside you and don't you know..._

"If I don't return until eight hundred hours, they will GPS my ass and lock me for good this time...But then again, I guess it would be worth it," He shrugged and gave her his melting little smile, his eyes devouring her body and Violet felt her heart plummet.

"We don't need to waste anymore time then," She whispered and tug on his hair locks, causing Tate to lean in and let a moan and he gave her a wet kiss alongside her neck right under her earlobe. It provoked million goosebumps spreading all over her body.

He kissed her cheekbones, her forehead, her nose, her closed eyelids as they were dancing along to the song.

"Tate, please..", She whispered holding his head against her, searching for his lips. His hands massaged the small of her back, pressing their bodies into tighter embrace.

"I know, I know, I long to kiss you too. I just wanted to test if you wanted me like before," He grinned cheeky against her mouth with the sparks of passion burning inside his dark eyes.

"I want you even more than before," She managed to mumble through ragged breathing and pressed his lips over his.

They moaned in sync deepening the kiss as he hoisted up Violet's lower body and wrapped her slender legs around his waist.

His private parts still remembered how soft her body felt and that caused immediate reaction inside him.

The hotness was now oozing out both of their sexes.

They fell together on the bed and he placed her on top of his lap unzipping her too formal dress.

"Why are you dressed like your mom?" , He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes," Shut up, Tate. Just help me get out of the horrible dress, OK?", She gave him a toothed grin.

Tate slipped the straps down her shoulders kissing her arms and letting the dress fall down to her waist.

The sight before his eyes was too beautiful and his vision became blurry which made him mad because he wanted to remember every part of her as it was.

"No bra?", He smiled.

"No bra.", She smirked and bit his lower lip in defying him.

"Oh, Violet Langdon, you think you can get away with this, don't you?"

"I think I do, yes," She giggled.

Tate flipped their bodies around and now she was underneath facing him.

He gave her one last deep kiss on the her cherry lips before he started his biting rampage over her neck, licking the bruises over to soothe.

"Stop it!", She whimpered and laughed at the same time slapping his back.

"But you're so tasty! Why should I?"

He nibbled and sucked on small pieces of flesh around her bare breasts, then switched his head lower kissing on her stomach and she grabbed a hold of his hair, letting mild throaty moans.

"You make the cutest noises when I kiss your tummy," Tate smiled against her bare skin and kissed all over her stomach again.

"Tate!", Violet gasped.

"Oooh, I loved the sound of that," He teased more, sliding her dress down her thighs, along with her underwear, leaving her completely naked.

His eyes were feasting on her body in the semi dark room, as he kept sliding his hands along her bare skin

"My turn," Violet attacked him, grabbing the hem of his sweater pulling it over his head. Tate simultaneously unzipped his jeans and his underwear was tossed somewhere around the room.

She pulled him in again exploring his shoulders with her fingers, then kissing the muscles there, loving the way his body felt heavy on top of her.

"Tate.."

"Now?"

"Now!"

He slipped into her and she nuzzled his neck as he was thrusting back and forth, never stopping until she saw stars under her eyelids.

Then he followed her into her sweet release.

"I love you, Vi," He whispered into her ear, still on top of her.

"I love you, Tate", Violet broke down and started crying.

"No, don't cry, please angel baby, don't cry!"

Tate pulled her into his chest.

"This feels so good," Tate thought as Violet's breathing became steady and she fell asleep on his arm. "I don't care if she marries tomorrow, I'm never giving up on this girl."

_I will be thinking of you and the times we had..._

Their song slowly died away as he got lost into his dreams.

_**Two hours later**_

Rapid knock on the door, woke Violet up.

"Shit! Tate..Tate, wake up! We fell asleep."

_** A/N- Hey, Hi, Hello! Sorry for the delay! I want to apologize in advance that I won't be updating next week but I'm going on vacation. Thank you so much for reading this little story! :) **_


	8. Bonnie & Clyde

**A/N** - OK, I've joined the last chapter with this new one because it was too short! So you have read half of it, but please read further on... it's getting twisted! And thank you for your wonderful reviews on this story! Sorry for the delay, I love it just as much as my other stories, but I struggle to make enough time lately. I wanna keep everybody happy! :)

* * *

"Shit, Tate", Violet shook his shoulder and he jolted awake.

"What is going on?", His voice was ridden with slumber, he tried to focus on her in the semi dark motel room.

"Someone's at the door, Tate! I think it's the cops, we fell asleep!", She whisper - yelled.

"My God, look at the time, I'm seriously in trouble, and so are you, Vi!", Tate whispered back holding his head with his hands, running his fingers through the golden locks, trying to figure the odds.

If he scurried for the door now, trying to fight them off, he was begging for the bullet and risking Violet's life.

And to him , she was everything. Even though sick, he needed her and she needed him. His angel baby love.

She was worth shedding every last drop of blood, as long as it wasn't hers.

Tate jumped out of bed and threw her the dress, putting his own clothes on.

"Come on! We have to sneak out! The fire escape!," He whispered and she nodded putting her dress and her shoes on.

_"Tate Harmon! Open the door, we know you're here!", The loud banging and the voices from outside continued._

"But Tate where could we go? We don't have anything, I don't have money or clothes? How far we could run away, and you're wearing the electronic tagging device! They'll always find us!", Violet looked at him in shock.

"Don't worry about it! I'll deal with that later, and we'll stop by your house to pick up some of your clothes secretly," Tate gasped, putting his jeans on, " We could go to Las Vegas, Vi...I have some money, I made a decision yesterday, I'm not letting you out of my life! We're gonna get married in Vegas so your mother could never force you to marry another! The only thing is," He stopped for a little pleading an answer from her with his dark glossy eyes," Do you want to? If you want to marry me, then nothing's stopping us!", Tate dug into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box, " Violet,will you be my wife?", He asked staring expectantly and she hitched her breath.

Her face was void of expression. For a moment he thought she would run to the cops.

That she would say no, maybe she didn't want to be with him. How he would be able continue with his life after? He couldn't. There simply wasn't any life for him without her.

This proposal felt like an act of suicide and his heart sank, but he needed to try, one last desperate attempt for happiness, although they were too messed up, he knew that.

But then Vi gave him on of her signature toothed grins. Teary eyed, she stared back and nodded, "Yes...Yes, I will marry you, Tate! I wanna be your wife!"

They fell into each other's arms kissing gently, pressing into each other. Tate pushed the wedding band through her ring finger, and she gave him one last sweet kiss on the lips before they both stepped to the window.

Tate signaled at her, "Now!"

With one of her heels, Violet broke the window so they found themselves into the foyer swiftly sneaking out the fire escape.

Violet sprinted along with Tate, but he was going too fast.

"Wait, my shoes!", She kicked them off so she can follow through with him.

Tate supported her while she bended taking off her heels.

"I dig the shoes, the shoes are hyper, but your dress is like taken out your mamma's closet," He teased her, quirking his lips into a smirking, " Although I have to admit I like this short, ripple skirt. It shows off your legs," Tate put his palm along the side of her waistline, kissing her. His hand slid down to the back of her hips and he squeezed.

"Tate," Violet protested.

"What? I'm allowed making out with my future wife whenever, and wherever!", He grinned at Vi cheekily and she blushed.

"Let's go!", Tate prompted.

They went to the Langdon's residence so Violet could pack up her clothes.

They sneaked into the dark house, ascending the staircase to her room where she started throwing jeans, skirts, over-sized cardigans and Nirvana T-shirts into a duffel bag.

* * *

"Going somewhere?", Constance stood at the door, with her arms crossed on her chest, glaring at them.

Violet cringed when she heard her mother's voice and she turned slowly to her.

"I'm leaving with Tate, mom. I'm going to marry him, not Travis," Violet replied in a low but stern voice," I love him and he loves me, even if I murder people."

Constance let out sinister laugh, staring at her deranged daughter, "I'm not letting you! Tate has nothing. Travis' family, on the other hand, is the richest in the borough!"

For the first time since Constance has entered the room, Tate spoke up,

"Mrs. Langdon. I'm leaving this filthy neighborhood filled with cocksuckers. I'm taking Violet with me. Yes, she is sick, but her life with you is a torture. With you she is not feeling any better. Vi hates you, Constance."

"You've got the nerve...", She hissed at Tate.

He slowly pulled out the gun stuck in the belt of his jeans and aimed it at Constance, " We're leaving. And there's nothing you can do about it. I should have crushed your skull earlier for letting Violet's father assault her while you were too busy sucking off the guy next door! What, you thought I didn't know he raped her?", Tate mocked seeing Constance's frustration written all over her face, " You thought Violet wouldn't tell me why she had to kill him in his sleep? Well guess what, she did. Because we're in love and share everything! Now, bring me something to cut my tagging bracelet off with and give us your blessings, cock sucker!"

Tate approached her, pushing the barrel of the gun into Constance's temples,"Lead the way!", He yelled, motioning with the gun, pressing her to walk forward.

He took Violet's hand so she could keep up, and the three of them descended the staircase altogether and searched through the front yard where Constance found pruning shears left in the gazebo and Tate let Violet cut the bracelet off his leg.

"Now, good-bye, Mrs. Langdon! It was nice meeting you!" , Tate sneered, while Violet just turned away from her mother's scrutinizing gaze and followed him.

"Violet, are you seriously eloping with this scumbag?", Constance gritted.

Then Violet turned to give her mother one final look, spitting back," Go to hell, mother!"

She had nothing else to say to her. Tate was right.

Violet was better off without a mother who didn't give two shits about anybody but herself.

"You okay?", Tate asked later when they drove Constance's Chevy they 'borrowed' for the trip to their final destination Vegas.

Violet nodded silently but when he switched his eyes from the road into her face, her lashes were rimmed with tears.

Tate reached out his free arm tackling Violet by her fragile shoulders into a kiss.

"Don't worry, angel baby," He consoled Vi when she broke into silent sobbing her face buried in his chest, , " We'll be fine, my father lend me some money."

Violet snapped her head up to his beaming face, " Really?"

"Really," He confirmed, " Me dad knows I love you more than my life and he gave us his blessings and his money. He really likes you, Violet, and he didn't want his son to live in misery. Because that's what I told him my life would be without you, a misery!," Tate smiled, showing her his dimpled cheeks.

Violet wiped her tears away and pecked her boyfriend's pink lips, " I've always liked Ben Harmon. I'm really proud I'll be wearing his family name soon," She mumbled and laid her head to rest on Tate's shoulder. He would do anything necessary for her.


End file.
